In an esterification process, to esterify a fatty acid, for example, the fatty acid is placed in a vessel and heated and stirred. A catalyst is added and esterification is then carried out by keeping the temperature constant and by adding alcohol. A vapor is created by the process, whereby the water is then stripped from the vapor. Esterification is quite slow and side-products are often formed when catalysts are maintained at high temperatures for such long periods of time.
A system is needed that can operate effectively at lower temperatures, thereby minimizing production of side-products and the reversal of the esterification. A system is further needed that permits for moisture removal while allowing for the reuse of alcohols and avoiding excess build-up of alcohol in the reaction mixture.